


One Piece PETs: How to Get Out of Having Sex With Your Navigator/Girlfriend

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [16]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Luffy fakes being asleep, as well as having different types of illnesses, in order to get out of having sex with Nami, much to her annoyance... Takes place pre-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: How to Get Out of Having Sex With Your Navigator/Girlfriend

**One Piece PETs: How to Get Out of Having Sex With Your Navigator/Girlfriend**

 

(I do not own One Piece. I will _never_ own One Piece.)

 

 

*****In the Aquarium Bar*****

 

Luffy was watching television, and right now, there wasn't anything good on at the moment.

 

He sighed, "Man, not one stinkin' program that's even remotely good!"

 

Then Nami walked in...with bedroom eyes. Luffy turned around and said, "Oh, hello Nami."

 

_"Hello, Luffy."_ she greeted him in his language, in a seductive tone.

 

He gulped.

 

_'Dammit, I'm not really in that sort of mood,'_ he thought.

 

"Uh, wanna watch TV with me?" he asked, nervously.

 

Nami just kissed his cheek and his neck.

 

"Nami...?"

 

"Yes~?"

 

"Don't you wanna watch television with me?"

 

"...not really." she said, then a grin formed on her face, one that could even rival the Cheshire Cat's. "I have something much more fun in mind."

 

Luffy gulped.

 

*****Five minutes later*****

 

Luffy was on the floor, completely in the buff, panting. Nami, who was also in the buff, sat on top of him and asked, "Ready for round 2, Luffy?"

 

_'Oh, dear god...!'_ he thought. _'Just say no, Luffy! Just say...'_

 

"Okay."

 

_'Dammit all!'_

 

"Great." Nami smiled.

 

As much as Luffy liked this, he was too exhausted and sore to continue.

 

*****Another five minutes later*****

 

Luffy lay on the floor, looking absolutely wiped.

 

_'So...beat...'_

 

Nami placed his head on her lap and stroked his hair.

 

"Did you have fun?" she asked.

 

"Yes..."

 

"I wore you out, did I, Luffy?"

 

"A...a little."

 

"I'm sorry, babe."

 

"Don't worry about it."

 

That was when Usopp entered. He sniffed the air and shuddered.

 

"Why the hell does it smell like sweat, anger, and shame in here?!" he asked.

 

"Hey!" shouted Nami.

 

"Actually, it does kinda smell like that, now," Luffy pointed out.

 

Nami lightly bonked him on the head.

 

"Ow!"

 

"Oh please, I didn't even hit you that hard." said Nami.

 

"Yeah, well it still hurts!" Luffy argued.

 

Nami only rolled her eyes.

 

"Well, I'm going to bed," she said.

 

The Booted Puss Woman stood up, got dressed, and walked off to her room.

 

"Hey, Usopp," said Luffy. "could you help me up, please? I'm still kinda beat."

 

"Do I have to?" Usopp asked, annoyed.

 

"Yes, you have to." Luffy frowned.

 

Usopp sighed, "Fine."

 

He walked over to Luffy, picked him up, then took him out of the Aquarium Bar.

 

"Big baby," the sniper muttered.

 

He took Luffy to the Men's Quarters and helped him into his bunk.

 

"Thanks, Usopp."

 

"Yeah, yeah."

 

Usopp left the room, after that. Didn't take long for Luffy to fall asleep.

 

Lately, Nami's been insatiable. Not that that's ever bothered Luffy before, however, there would be times when the Booted Puss Woman would run the poor Monkey Man rugged. Luffy loves Nami, deeply...

 

...but even he needed his space once in a while!

 

The captain honestly didn't know what to do. He couldn't just tell Nami that he didn't want to have sex with her anymore. That'd just piss her off...and he knew how scary she was when she gets pissed off.

 

He was at the end of his rope.

 

*****The Next Day*****

 

After everyone was finished eating breakfast, Nami walked up to Luffy, and whispered in his ear, "Meet me in the Women's Quarters in about five minutes."

 

She then lightly bit his earlobe.

 

_'Oh, not again...!'_ Luffy thought. _'I'm still sore from last night~!'_

 

Nami then walked off. Though, before she exited the kitchen, she turned around and winked at Luffy, making him blush.

 

_'If this keeps up, I'll probably be dead!'_ he thought.

 

*****Later*****

 

Luffy was pacing around the deck, thinking of how he could tell Nami that he just wasn't in the mood to have sex with her. Then, an idea formed in his head as a light bulb appeared over his head.

 

"I've got it!" he said. "I'll just pretend to be tired!"

 

So, he went over to the door to Nami and Robin's room, and gave it a knock.

 

"Come inside! Come inside~!" said Nami

 

"Um...okay...?" Luffy said as he opened the door.

 

As soon as he did, his jaw dropped and his eyes went wide. He even had a little blood trickle down his right nasal.

 

Nami was...how you say?

 

Smoking hot.

 

That, and she was pleasing herself at the moment.

 

"Ah...ah...ah...ah... **AH~**!!!" she screamed as she climaxed...all over Luffy's face.

 

When she opened her eyes, and saw what she had done, her face became redder than a cherry tomato.

 

"Oh my god!" she gasped. "Luffy, I'm so sorry! You were taking so long that I started without you...I'm really sorry!"

 

"...I...it's okay," Luffy said. "Uh...Nami?"

 

"Yes, Luffy?"

 

"I-I don't know if I can do it with you right now..." he said. "...I'm sort of tired at the moment."

 

"You are?" Nami asked.

 

"Yeah...I didn't get much sleep," Luffy said. "My head kinda hurts, too. It's been that way since last night"

 

"Oh, poor baby!" Nami said. "Why didn't you tell me in the first place?"

 

"The pain was too much." he lied.

 

"Oh, Luffy...I never would've had sex with you if you'd told me," Nami said. "Why don't you go take a nap?"

 

"Okay," he said. "Thanks."

 

"Don't worry about it."

 

_'Yes!'_ Luffy cheered in his head.

 

He left the room and went to the Men's Quarters. Then he lied down on his bunk.

 

"Oh, yeah...!" he whispered.

 

For the rest of the day, Luffy stayed in his bunk.

 

*****The Next Day*****

 

Luffy was leaning back on his special seat, enjoying the ocean breeze.

 

_'Another beautiful day at sea,'_ he thought.

 

"Luffy~!"

 

Luffy gasped.

 

_'Oh, not again...!'_ he thought.

 

He looked up from the figure head and saw Nami...with the same bedroom eyes.

 

_'...Help me...!'_ he thought.

 

Then another idea formed in his head. He started to let out a cough.

 

"Luffy, what's the matter?!" Nami said as she ran to Luffy's side.

 

"My throat feels kinda sore and scratchy," Luffy said, rubbing his throat.

 

"Aw."

 

"Yeah..." he said.

 

"Why don't you go and rest for a while?" Nami asked. "I'll have Sanji bring you some tea."

 

"'Kay, thanks." Luffy said as he walked off to the Men's Quarters.

 

Nami stared worryingly at him as he left.

 

"I hope he's not getting sick," she muttered.

 

For the next few days, Luffy continued feigning having an illness in order to get out of having intercourse with Nami. One day, he would say that he had a bad stomachache. The next day, he said he had a fever. The day after, he said he had the chills.

 

This made Nami very worried about her captain...and maybe a little annoyed.

 

_'Seriously!'_ she thought. _'What is wrong with him!?'_

 

Nami had Chopper check Luffy to see what was wrong. Although, when he came back...

 

"He seems totally fine," Chopper told her.

 

"Seriously?!"

 

"Yeah." Chopper nodded.

 

A vein suddenly appeared on Nami's head.

 

"That little liar...!" she hissed. "I'M GONNA SNAP HIS NECK LIKE A TWIG!!!"

 

"Uh, Nami, you do know he's made of rubber, right?" Chopper asked, nervously. "Technically, you can't snap his neck."

 

"Well that doesn't mean that I can't strangle the sonuva bitch!"

 

"...I'm gonna go ahead and hide, now."

 

Chopper quickly ran away from the enraged Cat Woman.

 

Nami stomped over to the entrance to the Sick Bay, kicked down the door and screamed, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU, MONKEY D. LUFFY!!!"

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Luffy screamed before he turned and ran away.

 

"GET YOUR SORRY ASS BACK HERE!!!" Nami shouted as she chased after him.

 

Luffy ran outside...and jumped into the sea.

 

"Dammit!" Nami cursed under her breath as she dove into the water to save her dimwit captain/boyfriend.

 

Of course, once she brought him back aboard...the first thing she did was try to strangle him once she got the water out of his stomach.

 

"YOU LYING SACK OF S***!!!" she screamed.

 

Luffy gagged.

 

"N-Nami, stop!!" he cried. "Please...let me explain!!!"

 

Nami glared at him.

 

"Fine." she said as she released Luffy from her death grip. "Explain."

 

Luffy took in a deep breath, took out a random shaving stick, looked at it, saying, "I am a man."

 

(A/N: I had to do it! XD)

 

He looked at Nami and said, "Nami...look...I'm sorry I haven't been...getting it on with you, but...dammit, you were running me ragged!!"

 

Nami's eyes widened in surprise.

 

"...I was?" she asked.

 

"YES!" Luffy answered. "All this sex...it's killing me...! I NEED A BREAK EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE!!!"

 

"Luffy..." said Nami. "Why didn't you just come out and tell me in the first place!?"

 

"Because...I was afraid you'd get pissed and beat me up!" Luffy said. "You know how you get, sometimes!"

 

"Yeah, but you still should've told me!"

 

"...I'm sorry...I promise I'll remember to do that, next time."

 

"Good." said Nami as she stood up.

 

Luffy stood up as well.

 

"Wanna go watch a movie?" he asked.

 

"That'd be nice," Nami answered, smiling.

 

"Great!" said Luffy, smiling back at her.

 

Later on, the two of them were sitting in the Aquarium Bar, watching a movie. It was _We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story_. Nami was going to say it wasn't very romantic, but then again, she did say that it was Luffy's pick.

 

She snuggled up to Luffy, resting her head on his shoulder. Luffy smiled as he gently wrapped his tail around Nami's.

 

"This is sweet." she said.

 

"Yeah."

 

"...Luffy, I'm sorry."

 

"It's all right, Nami."

 

"I'll try and control my...urges from now on."

 

"Thanks." said Luffy.

 

Nami kissed Luffy's cheek.

 

"Shishishishi!"

 

Nami smiled before she fell asleep beside Luffy. Minutes later, Luffy yawned and followed suit.

 

Robin entered the bar and saw the sleeping couple. She smiled.

 

"I knew there was a reason for bringing this," she said, holding a blanket in her arms.

 

Robin covered Luffy and Nami with said-blanket and turned the television off.

 

"Goodnight, you two," she said before she dimmed the lights and left.

 

For the rest of the evening, and throughout the night, Luffy and Nami slept peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Long-ass title is long.:|
> 
>  
> 
> Now, I know what you're thinking, so let me let explain: I couldn't think of a better title. This was the only one that I could come up with, if you do not like it, then oh-freakin'-well!
> 
>  
> 
> Tell me what you thought of the fic.


End file.
